villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eradicator
Eradicator is an anti-villain from DC Comics. It is a Kryptonian weapon that seeks to preserve Kryptonian life and eradicate others, as well as rid existence of any and all villainy, by using an organic clone body of Superman. History Post-Crisis Many years ago, a nearly extinct alien race was using special containment devices to preserve their history and culture. A militant Kryptonian named Kem-L killed off the remainders of the alien race and corrupted one of the containment devices. This device, which would come to be known as the Eradicator, now had the mission of preserving the Kryptonian culture and eradicating all others. The Eradicator became a dangerously overprotective force on Krypton, even going so far as altering their DNA so that they would die instantly after leaving the planet. One of the aliens from the nearly extinct race that survived Kem-L's attack took the Eradicator off of Krypton to stop it from harming their civilization. That alien became known as the Cleric, and used the Eradicator's technological powers to extend his life for more then 200,000 years. Eventually the cleric would encounter Superman on War World. He used the Eradicator to heal Superman's wounds and gave it to him, ending Cleric's life. When Superman returned with the Eradicator to Earth, it began to try and reshape Earth into a new Krypton, as it was programmed to Eradicate all other cultures to preserve Krypton's culture. Superman tries to destroy it by throwing it into a chasm in Antarctica. Eradicator returns however and builds the Fortress of Solitude. It then takes over the minds of two scientists in order to build a portal to the Phantom Zone, and thus obtain Kryptonian artifacts for the fortress. Superman attempts to stop Eradicator, but ends up having his mind altered turning him into an emotionless, but ideal Kryptonian for the Eradicator. When it tries to harm Jonathan and Martha Kent, Superman snaps out of it and sends the Eradicator hurling into the sun. However, having some of its residual energies in the robot servants of the Fortress of Solitude, Eradicator creates an organic body for itself based on Superman's dead body. Superman had died battling Doomsday, and Eradicator sought to take his place. Initially far to brutal to be a hero, Eradicator begins to see the error of its ways and uses it's technology to revive the real Superman. Superman and Eradicator join a group of several Superheroes to fight off the villainous team of Mongul and the Cyborg Superman. Eradicator then later fought with superman a massive attack of doomsday clones led by the intelligent doomsday, the Doomslayer. Using his incredible powers, the Eradicator then transfers his consciousness into the original doomsday and lunged at the Doomslayer into a black hole in which neither could escape from. Other Media Film * The Eradicator appeared in The Death of Superman and his sequel, Reign of the Supermen voiced by Charles Halford. Video games * The Eradicator appeared as a playable character in The Death and Return of Superman. * The Eradicator appeared in his DC Rebirth form as a playable character in Lego DC Super Villains. Gallery Action Comics Vol 1 979 Textless Variant.jpg Superman_Vol_4_3_Textless.jpg Superman_Vol_4_4_Textless.jpg Superman_Vol_4_4_Textless_Variant.jpg Eradicator_Superman.jpg EradicatorDCSuperVillains.png Eradicator II (Prime Earth) 01.jpg Eradicator II (Prime Earth) 02.jpg Justice League Vol 4 41 Textless.jpg Eradicator (DC).jpg Eradicator II (Prime Earth) 03.png Eradicator II (Prime Earth) 04.jpg Eradicator II (Prime Earth) 05.jpg Eradicator II (Prime Earth) 06.jpg Eradicator II (Prime Earth) 07.jpg Navigation Category:Humanoid Category:DC Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of a Hero Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Aliens Category:Twin/Clone Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil Creation Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Extremists Category:Energy Beings Category:Control Freaks Category:Vigilante Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Mutilators Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Disciplinarians Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Grey Zone